Bermain
by Mir-acleKim
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang namja yang suka sekali dengan kata 'bermain' sering kali merasa bosan dan dia pasti ingin 'bermain' apa saja. Sedangkan namjachingunya –Kai- sering sekali menanggapi permainan-permainan kekasihnya. KaiHun! Uke Sehun.


**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo(s), alur kecepetan, NC-17! Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya SMent, Orang tua. Saya Cuma minjem nama aja, cerita milik saya.**

**Summary : Oh Sehun, seorang namja yang suka sekali dengan kata 'bermain' sering kali merasa bosan dan dia pasti ingin 'bermain' apa saja. Sedangkan namjachingunya –Kai- sering sekali menanggapi permainan-permainan kekasihnya. KaiHun! Uke Sehun.**

.

.

.

Author POV

Namja berkulit tan itu tengah sibuk mengerjakan soal didepannya, tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah namjachingunya yang mulai bosan dan mengetuk-ngetuk polpen kemeja belajar Kai, ya Kai, Kai adalah namja yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu, dan disampingnya tentu saja Oh Sehun –namjachingunya

Mereka berdua tengah mengajak kelas 3 Senior high school, saat-saat kekelulusan, memang kelulusan masih lama, tapi Kai memang namja berprestasi disekolahnya walau kelakuannya sedikit –ehm- dia memang sangat pintar, sedangkan Oh Sehun, seperti anak kecil yang jiwanya terperangkap ditubuh orang dewasa.

"Kai~ aku bosan" keluh Sehun akhirnya, sejak sendari tadi diam sambil mengetuk-ngetuk polpen ke meja didepan mereka. Kai masih sibuk mengerjakan soal-soalnya tanpa mempedulikan Sehun.

"Kai!"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak peka?"

"Apa-apaan kau? tidak peka apanya?"

"Aku bosan Kai, hibur aku~" manja Sehun.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Dia melirik kearah Sehun yang seperti anak kecil itu, dilihatnya kertas milik Sehun, sama sekali tidak ada coretan, polos putih.

"Kai~" panggil Sehun lagi.

Kai kembali tidak mempedulikan Sehun, dia tetap berkutat pada bukunya dan mengerjakan soal. Kai dan Sehun berada dikamar Kai, mereka berencana untuk mengerjakan soal bersama, tapi apa? Malah dia yang mengerjakan soal sendiri.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, sekilas ada pikiran jahilnya untuk mengerjai Kai yang sedang belajar itu.

Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Kai, mengosok-gosokan hidungnya pada leher namja tan itu.

"Kai, ayo bermain" ajak Sehun masih mengosok-gosokan hidungnya keleher Kai. Kai terdiam, soalnya pun sudah tidak dikerjakannya lagi. Seringainya tiba-tiba muncul, idenya pun keluar sekarang.

"Oke, Sehunnie ingin 'bermain' apa, eum?" tanya Kai menatap pada Sehun disampingnya, Sehun pun tersenyum semuringgah.

"Bagaimana kalau ABCD saja Kai~" ucapnya senang, Kai hanya mengangguk, benarkan pacarnya ini sangat kekanakan.

"Mau nama apa? Nama buah-buahan atau binatang atau yang lainnya"tanya Sehun, Kai hanya menggeleng.

Sehun menyeritkan alisnya, bingung melihat Kai. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sehun.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau menyebutkan desahanmu" ucapnya seduktif dan menjilat lambat telinga Sehun.

"Kaii~" Sehun cukup geli atas perlakuan kekasihnya ini. dengan cepat Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun ala bridal tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Bruk!

Tubuh Sehun dijatuhkan seperti itu saja diranjang milik Kai, dengan cepat Kai menindihnya.

"Kita mulai dari huruf 'M' ya?" tanya Kai dan dengan langsung dia melumat bibir manis Sehun.

"Kaiihh~"

"Sehunnie, aku pilih huruf 'M' bukan 'K'" ucap Kai disela ciumannya pada Sehun, melumat ganas bibir Sehun. Sehun yang sepertinya paham lalu mendesah.

"Mmmhhh~ nhh"

Kai kembali menyeringai lalu melepas ciumannya.

"Sekarang aku mau huruf 'A'" ucap Kai lalu mengecup-menjilat-dan menggigit leher putih Sehun sambil membuat kissmark disana.

"Aaahh~ haaah~"

Kai lagi-lagi menyeringai, Sehun paham akan permainannya. Kai melepas ciumannya lalu membuka kaos yang dipakai Sehun, terlihatlah nipple yang berwarna pink menggoda.

"Aku mau huruf 'O' hunnie" ucapnya lalu memelintir nipple itu dengan tangannya, sedangkan nipple satunya dia manjakan dengan mulutnya.

"Ohhh~ yaa! Sepertii ituhh" desah Sehun yang merasakan nikmat.

Kai perlahan membuka celana yang Sehun pakai, beserta celana dalamnya terlihat junior Sehun yang sudah menegang, Kai kembali menyeringai melihat Sehun sudah naked sekarang.

"Aku mau huruf 'E'" ucap Kai, lalu memegang junior Sehun, mengocoknya pelan.

"Euungghh~ ahh, haah"

Kai mempercepat kocokankan

"Euungghh emmhh~ ahhh"

Kai kembali menyeringai "Aku mau 'K'" dengan cepat Kai mengulum junior Sehun sepenuhnya kedalam mulutnya, mengigit pelan ujung juniornya membuat Sehun berteriak.

"Kaaiiihh~ ahh ahh~"

"Terus panggil namaku sayang"

"Ahh! Kaiii~ aku mauuhh…"

Crot!

Saat itu juga, Sehun berklimak membuat seluruh badannya lemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ganti permainan?" tanya Kai, Sehun menatap horror

"Permainan apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Gampang, hanya tebak angka hunnie~"

"Itu mudah" jawab Sehun enteng, Kai menyeringai.

Kai berdiri menuju lemarinya, mengambil tali. Sehun menatap aneh pada Kai, apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

Kai mengambil tangan Sehun, lalu mengikatnya dengan ikatan yang tidak terlalu kuat, Sehun melihat ngeri kearah Kai.

"Ka…kau mau ap-apa?" tanyanya gugup.

Kai kembali menyeringai lagi, lalu membuka paha Sehun lebar-lebar, Sehun tau maksud ini apa…

"Ahhh~ Kai" desahnya saat Kai menjilati holenya dengan salivanya.

"Permainan dimulai" gumam Kai.

.

.

.

"Akh!" pekik Sehun saat 'sesuatu' memasuki holenya.

"Ini berapa hunnie?" tanya Kai.

"Sat– ahh~ satu~ ahhh Kaihh haah" desahnya saat Kai meng-in-outkan jarinya didalam hole Sehun, sejak tadi.

"Betul, kalau ini berapa?" tanya Kai menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

"Duaa~ ahh Kaiiihh~ dalammhh"

Kai kembali menyeringai entah beberapa kali sudah, dia menambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus membuat Sehun memekik.

"AARGH~!"

"Berapa hunnie?"

"Ti~ tigaahh"

"Sayang sekali kau salah, coba kau rasakan" ucap Kai lalu menusuk lebih dalam dan merenggangkan hole sempit Sehun.

"Akh! Kaihh sakiitthh~ haah empatthh" jawab Sehun dan lagi, dia klimaks lagi.

Crot!

Kai melepas jarinya dari hole Sehun.

"Langsung saja ne? aku tidak sabar" ucap Kai yang sudah naked itu,dengan memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan hole Sehun.

Saat Kai ingin memasukannya miliknya, Sehun menahannya.

"Aku punya permainan untukmu" ucap Sehun, Kai menyeritkan alisnya.

.

.

.

Kai menutup matanya, menggunakan kain hitam, lalu memutar tubuhnya sendiri 5 kali lalu berjalan, seperti main buta-butaan –tapi ini bukan- Kai harus bisa memasukan juniornya sendiri pada hole Sehun, sedangkan Sehun sudah siap menungging di ranjang, menunggu Kai berjalan kearahnya.

Kreek~

Ranjang itu berbunyi Kai berhasil naik keatas ranjang dan memengang semua benda yang ada dan akhirnya dia menemukan kaki Sehun.

Sambil menyeringai, Kai mengelus pelan kaki Sehun sampai bagian paha dalam membuat Sehun harus menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan.

Kai menemukan bokong Sehun, meremasnya sebentar dan membuka bongkahan-bongkahannya, dengan siap, Kai mencoba memasukan juniornya.

Sehun menutup matanya, tapi 1 kali gagal Kai tidak menusuk tepat ke holenya, dan Kai kembali mencoba.

Gagal. Dia gagal lagi, Sehun deg-degan karena hal ini dan…

Sleep!

"Akkhhhh!"

Akhirnya junior Kai masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Sehun, Kai membuka tutupan matanya, menatap kearah Sehun yang menungging, dan junior Kai yang berhasil memasuki hole Sehun.

"Haaahh~ ah~ Kaihh…."

Kai kembali menyeringai dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, awalnya memang pelan, namun lama kelamaan menjadi tempo yang cepat.

"Aaahh! Ahh! Oohh! Kaiiih! Seperti ituuuu! Ohh aahhh" Sehun terus mendesah.

"Holemu ahh~ selalu sempiithh Sehunnie" desah Kai sambil terus melakukan kegiatan in-outnya.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh~"

"ohhh~ engghh ahh~"

Crot!

Dan akhirnya Kai dan Sehun berklimak bersama-sama.

Cairan Sehun keluar dengan banyak, Kai mengisap cairan itu kedalam mulutnya dan mentranspernya pada Sehun.

"Mmmhhh~ nghhh" desah Sehun, dan Kai bersamaan.

'Makanya jangan bermain-main denganku Sehun-ah' batin Kai

END

**A/N : Astaga! Saya bawa KaiHun, NC-an nih, kurang hot kah? Maklumi aja ya? Soalnya ini ff NC pertamaku, udah gitu castnya KaiHun lagi.**

**Saya gak tahan aja gak bikin ff KaiHun rated M hohoh xD **

**Mungkin ff saya yang lainnya akan lama dilanjutkan, karena aku lagi bingung kelanjutannya dan tuntutan pekerjaan/? sekolah yg banyak...hihi  
**

**Oke! Reviewnya ya buat ff ku yang ini? hehe**


End file.
